


Starting Arguments in front of the Restroom is a Dumb Idea Now Everyone (AKA S.A.R.D.I.N.E.)

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Capital Letters, Crack, Gen, Gratuitous Potty Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BUT NO MORE. Hinata finally flies off the handle after needed to take a shit and having douchebag rival players block his path for stupid reasons. Does the idea of shitting in peace have no sanctity?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Arguments in front of the Restroom is a Dumb Idea Now Everyone (AKA S.A.R.D.I.N.E.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry. Just. So sorry.

IT WAS TIME. 

THE FINAL MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT WAS ABOUT TO BEGIN.

NEKOMA VERSES KARASUNO, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW HOLY SHIT I'M SO PUMPED LET'S DO THIS

BUT WAIT

IT'S A TOURNAMENT WHERE YOU SMACK AROUND BALLS

YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, DON'T YOU?

HELL YEAH IT MEANS HINATA NEEDS THE RESTROOM WORSE THAN THE DOG THAT BROKE INTO THE CHOCOLATE LAXATIVES

AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? 

THAT'S RIGHT. THERE THEY WERE, THOSE SHITTY DOUCHES WHO ALWAYS BLOCKED THE BATHROOM WITH THEIR FUCKING STARE DOWN BULLSHIT WHEN THEY'D ALREADY BEEN KNOCKED OUT OF THE TOURNIE!!

"KARASUNO IS GONNA WIN WITH THEIR FIRSTIES, OBVIOUSLY, U PIECE OF SHIT ACE"

"NUH-UH! NEKOMA WILL, WITH THEIR HARDWORK DETERMINATION BULLSHIT"

GENERALLY, HINATA WAS TOO SCARED OF THEM TO TRY AND STOP THEM FROM ARGUING IN FRONT OF THE HOLY DOOR TO THE CRAPPER, BUT NOT TODAY!

TODAY HE WAS GONNA CRAP IF IT WAS THE LAST THING HE DID

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TALL ASS LOSERS"

"WAT"

"U HERD ME U PIECE OF SHIT STONERS Y R U ALWAYS ARGUING HERE WHEN I NEED TO POOP"

"YA ACT LIKE WE HAVE SOME SUPERPOWER TO SENSE WHEN YA NEED TO SHIT"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY SHIT! GET OUT MY FACE I NEED TO POOP SO BAD IF U DON'T MOVE RN I'M GONNA DO IT RIGHT HERE"

AND THUS THEY GOT OUTTA THE WAY AND HINATA GOT TO SHIT

THE HAPPIEST ENDING IN THE WORLD PRAISE HESUS

AND ALSO KARASUNO WON BY ONE POINT THANKS TO YAMAGUCHI THANK YOU YAMS

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came out of the idea that Hinata's need to use the bathroom may one day triumph over his fear of whoever is blocking the bathroom door. Some day...
> 
> And also to calm me down before I go to that job interview tomorrow! Part of me hopes I don't get it, which wow. What a dick thing to want.


End file.
